1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device which includes a light emitting device and a protective member.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There has been known a light emitting device which includes light emitting elements arranged on a flexible substrate, and a sealing member which seals the light emitting elements (see, for example, Patent Literature 1: JP2011-228602 A). In Patent Literature 1: JP2011-228602A, roll-to-roll processing is employed, in which, while pulling out a roll of a flexible substrate, light emitting elements and sealing resins are arranged on the flexible substrate, and then re-reeling the flexible substrate after arranging them.